kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Razgriz 2K9
Vandalism I see that you noticed it too. Any clue how to get an Unregistered Contributor banned from this wiki? XXJackofBladesXx1 12:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Got me man, nonetheless, I have their IP addresses. I'll report them to a mod when they get here. Razgriz 2K9 13:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I've started spreading the word to some folks I met on here to keep an eye out for him. But people like whoever that person is just make me sick. People don't come on here and fills pages worth of their own stories just to watch themselves type. Some people put a lot of work into those stories. Thank God we can undo nasty edits. XXJackofBladesXx1 13:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) True that, and that I can live with. But seriously, I don't know what sick thrill they have in messing up people's work. Razgriz 2K9 13:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You and me both. Thankfully, even though they are not registered, they can be blocked. So whenever a mod gets here, we can pretty much say goodbye to that particular vandalizer. XXJackofBladesXx1 13:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, and that is a good thing.Razgriz 2K9 13:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) While we're talking, I've got a quick question. I've seen several wiki pages that users have claimed ownership over their own wiki pages. Any clue how I can do that? XXJackofBladesXx1 13:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) No I do not. Razgriz 2K9 15:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) The way a fanon wiki works when you create an article you gain creative control over it. Some users go a step further and create templates that state as such as warning to anon's.Evnyofdeath 15:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Then again, considering that some anons don't give a flying hoot about warnings, I suggest you be vigilant, speak softly and carry a stick bigger than Sephiroth's Masamune. Razgriz 2K9 15:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Heh, I never notice to do those things, thanks for telling me. I'll remember to do that in the future. Tvtropes I need your help with something on Tvtropes. When you get this reply back. Evnyofdeath 00:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, im working on kingdom hearts oricalchum. i will need help. if your too busy i understand, but any help would be great. i may not finish, not because of lack of intrest, but lack of time. i need as m uch help as i can get to finish the storyline. Gojira57 (talk) 11:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) well, that thing about 2 worlds about spyro, i can argue, since in KH3D dream drop distance, you have 2 world representing mickey's past, one where he visits another world to work on a "problem", the other where he's the sorcerer's apprentice. but i can see what you mean. Operation: Keychain Hey, I was hoping you'd be able to comment or give your thoughts on this blog of plans for the wiki. Thanks! KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 03:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi dude This is SDC. It has been a while man. I took a break from making fanfics for a few months. I've been busy with a book I've been writing and school got in the way. But I am going to finish Legend's Quest. I typed a little for LQ 11, that is where the story shall end. I have come a long way and I will be glad to see it through to the end. Hope you're holding well too. SoraDragonCalibur (talk) 16:05, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Staff Promotion Congratulations! You've been promoted to administrator on this wiki! I really appreciate your willingness to voice your opinion in all my posts, and your story articles are just awesome and so detailed. I really hope you'll be able to help out in growing the community and protecting the work here. Thanks again for all your hard work! KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 00:43, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : There's absolutely no reason to fear. This community is small enough that there isn't much to worry about. Maintenance-wise, all you have to worry about is reverting vandalism and spam and blocking said vandals and spammers. The ability to block people is usually listed next to user names in . You also have Rollback rights, which allow you to quickly revert numerous edits in one click (in case there's multiple vandalism edits back-to-back). Beyond those notes, everything else is really just fun little stuff that could (theoretically) help bring more people to the wiki. There's really nothing to worry about, this community is pretty peaceful enough that the only thing to worry about is vandals, and they're taken care of pretty easily. Sometimes, even Wikia Staff will come and take care of them for you. Don't feel like you have to start editing every day and stress about this, because being on staff isn't something worth stressing over. Just have fun! KeybladeSpyMaster (talk) 19:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I have some questions. Do the games have to be cannon with each other or can we make up our own stuff? Do we have to make up songs for worlds or can we use songs that already exisit? Can we add voice actors too?Pof203 (talk) 06:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you.Pof203 (talk) 22:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) hi I got your message can we be friends you are so cool From AlexNaughty Dog 4272005 (talk) 13:55, April 19, 2017 (UTC)